


Soaked by the Rain

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal watches you play in the rain
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Soaked by the Rain

The moment you heard the rain start to fall, you were outside. Feeling the droplets of water fall on your skin relieved stress you’d been holding for too long. So you sat in the grass, your face turned upwards, letting the rain soak you, and feeling truly clean for the first time in a while.

Hal watched you from inside the house, knowing you loved the rain. But he also knew you would need to be warmed up when you came inside. With a smile, he prepared a towel and clean clothes and set them on the chair in the front entryway. Then, when he saw you were getting ready to come inside, Hal started making some hot chocolate just the way you like.

When you opened the door, you saw the towel and clean clothes and smiled softly. Hal knew you so well. It was no wonder that you loved him. He respected you, and was such a loving gentleman. As quickly as you could, you dried off and changed, heading towards the kitchen where you smelled hot chocolate.

“Hey, handsome,” you greeted Hal before kissing him on the cheek.

A grin spread across his lips as Hal handed your mug to you. “How was the rain?”

You smiled in thanks. “Beautiful, as always.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Heat filled your cheeks, even though you were used to Hal’s compliments by now. Hal loved making you feel beautiful. You kissed Hal, tasting the hot chocolate on his lips.

“Why don’t we take these to the living room and watch a movie?” You asked.

Hal agreed, letting you pick The Princess Bride for the millionth time. Cuddling into him, you knew you truly loved your man.


End file.
